Death's green eyes
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Danny avait crut pendant un moment qu'il l'avait perdu. Puis il était arrivé. Il avait crut avoir tout vu depuis sa transformation, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il rencontrerait le maître de la mort, ni que celui-ci n'aurait qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches. Bon, franchement, il avait vu pire, mais tout de même!


**Une autre petite idée qui m'est venue en regardant Danny Phantom ... me demandez pas comment.**

* * *

Non. Non, non, non, non, _non _! Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver !

Danny était à genoux aux côtés de Sam, ses doigts cherchant désespérément un pouls qui lui indiquerait que sa meilleure amie, sa petite amie, était juste inconsciente du choc qu'elle avait reçu et qu'elle n'était pas _morte _! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Il secoua la tête. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver !

Ils avaient quittés sa maison lorsqu'il avait senti un fantôme qui trainait dans les parages, la même buée bleu sortant de sa bouche alors qu'ils travaillaient sur leur devoir d'algèbre. Ils avaient fait comme ils avaient toujours fait lui surveillait les airs et Sam et Tucker avaient chacun prit une partie de la ville, comme d'habitude. Il avait trouvé le fantôme au bout de quelques minutes seulement, un combat avait suivi, et il avait enfermé le fantôme dans le thermos alors _pourquoi est-ce que c'était arrivé ?!_

Il leva un regard perdu vers Tucker, mais il semblait aussi perdu que lui, sa bouche se mouvant alors qu'aucun son ne sortait.

Ses mains appuyaient encore sur le ventre de Sam, il pouvait sentir le sang couler entre ses doigts, imbibant le T-Shirt de l'adolescente et bon dieu il n'avait jamais été autant écœuré de l'odeur âcre du sang que maintenant. Il criait, appelait, encourageait, mais ces yeux violets restaient douloureusement clos.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver ... pas elle ...

_Temps mort_.

Un portail vert apparut dans les airs et Clockwork en sortit, le fantôme regardant la scène devant lui avant de soupirer. Il fit un léger mouvement de la main et l'instant d'après les deux adolescents avaient repris vie.

- Daniel, appela-t-il doucement, et le jeune Halfa se retourna si vite qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait l'attaquer. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, laissant de nouvelles larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Clockwork ? Clockwork, je t'en prie, tu dois l'aider ! S'écria Danny, presque hystérique après avoir vu la jeune fille se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Tu peux faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?! Me renvoyer dans le passé pour que Sam ne soit – pour qu'elle ne soit pas – je t'en supplie, Clockwork, juste cette fois !

Il secoua la tête, les lèvres closes et regarda les épaules de l'autre s'affaisser alors que le regard de Tucker passait de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Lui non plus n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, tout s'était passé si vite.

- Je ne peux pas modifier le passer, Daniel, tu le sais très bien, rappela doucement Clockwork, mais ça ne fit qu'enrager le jeune Halfa, ses yeux se mettant à briller d'un vert acide.

- Mais tu l'as pourtant fait, avant !

- Pour que le futur ne se répète pas.

- Mais- !

- De plus, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas t'aider, juste que _je_ ne pouvais pas, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, et Danny referma sa bouche, perdu.

Clockwork appuya sur un endroit de son bâton/sceptre/faux, et le métal se résorba pour laisser apparaitre un bouton qu'il pressa une fois ... deux fois ... trois fois ... quatre fois ... cin-

- CA VA, ÇA VA, J'AI ENTENDU ! S'écria une nouvelle voix avec tellement de force que Danny et Tucker sursautèrent, et ils clignèrent des yeux quand ils virent la personne qui était apparu à côté de Clockwork et qui le regardait avec un regard noir.

Ce n'était pas tant l'apparition que la tenue du nouveau venu qui les surprenait. Ou plutôt, le manque de tenue.

- Tu m'appelle toujours quand il ne faut pas, gronda le nouveau en écartant des mèches noires de ses yeux. Ils étaient trempés, lui collaient à la figure, et n'arrêtaient pas de tomber devant ses yeux !

- C'est une situation d'urgence, expliqua le maître du temps avec un sourire.

- Et cette 'situation' ne pouvait pas attendre deux minutes le temps que je termine ma douche je suppose ?! Railla le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse nu.

Non mais franchement ! Il avait à peine eut le temps de se rincer et d'enfiler une serviette autour de sa taille avant de devoir venir dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Heureusement que Clockwork avait son _temps mort_ en place sinon le maître du temps aurait eu de sérieux ennuis.

- Et ? Quel est le problème ? Demanda-t-il après s'être calmé un tant soit peu. Le fantôme pointa en direction du groupe de jeunes, dont une jeune fille qui était très visiblement morte.

- Ah. Je vois. Et je suppose que tu veux que je lui rende la vie, c'est ça ?

Danny releva la tête en entendant ça.

- Ce n'était pas son heure. Quelqu'un a interféré.

- Quelqu'un a- Oh non d'un dragon, je croyais en avoir fini avec ces idiots, gémit le brun en voyant la figure prise dans les gravats, robes noire en grande partie déchirée et masque squelettique non loin.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, et Danny crut voir pendant un instant une sorte de cicatrice sur son front. Soudain, l'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux et fixait Sam d'un air concentré. Puis, son regard se tourna vers lui

- Alors c'est toi le jeune Halfa dont j'ai tant entendu parler, dit-il d'un ton neutre, presque sans émotion. Il hocha la tête, trop surprit pour faire autre chose, et les yeux de l'autre se plissèrent avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

- A chaque fois c'est les enfants ...

Danny ravala une réplique acerbe, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer un regard venimeux.

- Vous ne semblez pas bien vieux non plus !

Un rictus s'étira sur le visage du brun mais il n'était ni amusé, ni moqueur.

- Tu serais surprit, répliqua-t-il, puis tourna la tête vers Clockwork qui les avait rejoint. J'ai besoin que tu remettes son temps en route.

- QUOI ?! Mais, attendez si vous faites ça- !

L'homme soupira et tourna un regard patient vers le blandinet.

- J'ai besoin que son temps soit en court pour opérer. Clocky chéri, si tu veux bien ? Moqua le brun, glapissant quand un certain bâton vint frapper son derrière. Gamin, marmonna-t-il, et décida d'ignorer le rire rentré du fantôme du temps quand le temps reprit pour la jeune femme.

Il aura tout le temps pour s'expliquer avec l'autre quand ce sera finit.

Un médaillon était apparu autour du cou de la brunette et immédiatement après le sang avait recommencé à couler malgré qu'il n'y ait plus de vie dans le corps. Il la regarda encore un moment puis hocha la tête

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour la ramener, il décréta, et il pouvait presque sentir l'excitation du jeune garçon à côté de lui. Il se releva, indiquant au blandinet de faire de même et leva un bras au-dessus du corps.

Il claqua des doigts.

Une rune d'un doré éclatant apparut sur le front de Sam, et l'instant d'après une buée blanche se mit à émaner du corps. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes, et Danny et Tucker observèrent, subjugués, alors qu'elle s'opacifiait pour former une deuxième Sam. Mais elle ne ressemblait pas à un fantôme comme ils avaient l'habitude de voir, non, c'était plus un fantôme comme ceux qu'on pouvait voir dans les films en partie transparent, sauf qu'elle semblait plus solide que ceux-là. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Danny ? Tucker ? Elle les regarda avec des yeux surprit, puis son regard parcouru la scène, s'arrêtant un instant sur l'étrange ami de Clockwork, avant de se poser sur son propre corps. Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi mon corps est allongé par terre alors que suis là ?

Danny alla pour lui répondre, mais le brun le devança

- Samantha ...

Sam, corrigea instantanément Sam avec un regard tellement outré que Danny sourit.

- ... Manson, continua l'autre comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps alors que je vais faire court. Vous êtes morte, en avez-vous conscience ?

- Ça je m'en doutais un peu. C'est plutôt amusant de se voir flotter au-dessus de son corps.

Il haussa un sourcil et sourit légèrement. Il aimait bien cette petite.

- En revanche, ce n'était pas votre heure. Je suis donc là pour vous donner le choix soit vous décidez de mourir, soit vous décidez de vivre, à vous de choisir. Mais dépêchez-vous parce qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps et je suis en train de geler sur place.

Ce qui était vrai. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça mais il était tout de même plus qu'à moitié nu.

- Oui, je demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi vous étiez dans cette tenue. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas la vue !

- SAM !

- QUOI ?! Danny, tu dois bien avouer qu'il a un corps à tomber, non ?!

Danny se passa une main sur le visage tout en marmonnant quelque chose. Le sourire de l'autre n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Si on pouvait laisser de côté mon absence de vêtements et plutôt se concentrer sur le plus important … alors, la vie ou la mort ? Redemanda-t-il avec un brin d'amusement mêlé d'exaspération dans sa voix. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais répondit néanmoins avec un rictus

- Est-ce que je pourrais devenir un fantôme ?

Le brun haussa des épaules alors que ses deux amis la regardaient comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

- Aucune idée et sincèrement j'en n'ai rien à faire.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de la gothique de hausser des épaules.

- J'aurais demandée. Je veux vivre.

- Enfin une réponse ! Allonge-toi de façon à être dans la même position que ton corps ... voilà, comme ça, dirigea-t-il en tenant un des bras de la jeune fille pour la guider et faire en sorte qu'elle ne touche pas son corps. Maintenant, je te préviens, ça va te surprendre alors surtout ne panique pas.

- On se tutoie maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rictus, mais l'anxiété qu'elle éprouvait était toujours bien visible dans son regard.

- C'était la procédure. Je crois qu'après ça on peut bien, tu ne crois pas ? Puis il appuya sur son corps, une main sur son front et l'autre sur son ventre, et un flash les ébloui.

Danny s'était protégé les yeux avec un sifflement de douleur lorsque la lumière subite les lui avait brûlés, et quand il retira sa main il vit immédiatement qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une Sam. Le bruit d'une respiration profonde et saccadée le fit approcher, le cœur battant, et il put sentir les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux quand il vit que Sam respirait et que ses yeux bel et bien ouverts.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu que ce serait comme être compressé dans une bouteille, railla-t-elle, la voix râpeuse avant de tousser. Il fut alarmé quand il vit un peu de sang et se tourna vers le brun. Voyant son regard, il expliqua

- Ses blessures se sont refermées, mais je ne pouvais pas enlever le peu de sang qui se trouvait dans sa gorge. Ne t'en fait, ce n'est rien de grave. En revanche elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, donc désolé jeune fille, mais tu es bonne pour rester au lit pendant un jour ou deux !

Son rictus fut contré par un regard noir, et pour cause, ça voulait dire que Sam allait devoir supporter ses parents pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à les supporter durant les quelques heures qu'elle passait chaque jour chez eux ...

Elle cligna des yeux quand le sourire du brun s'effaça pour être remplacé par une expression sérieuse.

- Je dois aussi m'excuser. Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est que le résultat de mon incompétence. Son regard se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait attaquée par surprise et elle fut surprit de voir la haine dans ses yeux verts.

Clockwork, qui était resté en retrait pour observer tranquillement la scène, avança vers eux avec un soupir résigné.

- Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Va leur dire ça ! Contra le jeune homme avec une fureur mal dissimulée. Ca ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il en restera un, et même là encore d'autres pourraient reprendre la relève et tout recommencer ! Le cœur d'Harry se serra à cette pensée. Même après toutes ces années il en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Il inspira profondément et relâcha lentement sa respiration, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la figure inconsciente. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le besoin de le dire, le maître du temps avait remis en route le temps de la personne – Clockwork avait fini par bien le connaître depuis leur rencontre – et il regarda la personne, un homme qui devait être dans la quarantaine, se réveiller lentement et douloureusement, gémissant piteusement sous la douleur d'avoir été balancé contre un mur. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre ses repères, il dirigea une main vers lui et le corps se mit à flotter dans les airs, jambes liées et bras collés au corps.

L'homme commença immédiatement à se débattre avec une litanie d'insultes et de jurons, jusqu'à qu'il remarque enfin qui se tenait devant lui.

- Potter ? Marmonna-t-il avec hésitation, sa voix enraillée collant parfaitement avec l'air de folie qui émanait de lui. Oui, oui c'est bien le petit Potter ! Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais, hein, comme le traître que tu es ! Quand les autres l'apprendront …

- Ils ne le sauront jamais, assura Harry, son regard impénétrable alors qu'il regardait l'homme ligoté devant lui. Les autres ne pouvaient que regarder la scène de loin.

- Tu ne pourras pas me garder prisonnier longtemps, et quand je retrouverais les autres, je suis sûr que notre Seigneur me récompensera !

- Voldy est mort.

- NON ! Il reviendra, comme la dernière fois ! Dès qu'on aura percé le mystère des fantômes de cette ville il reviendra pour purifier le monde !

D'un rapide mouvement Harry tenait l'autre par la gorge, serrant juste assez pour lui montrer qu'il était sérieux.

- Voldemort ne reviendra jamais, je m'en suis assuré, siffla-t-il avec haine, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Mettez-vous bien ça dans la tête, toi et tes petits copains. Jamais il ne reviendra, et je compte bien faire en sorte que toi et tes sales copains mégalomanes de Mangemorts ne puisse plus faire de mal.

Il se recula, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché de l'homme jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres de son visage, et sa colère se fit plus froide, plus distante.

- Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. Et avec un autre mouvement de la main, l'homme disparut dans un cri de rage.

Le silence s'installa, inconfortable, et pendant plusieurs longues secondes personne ne pipa mot. Puis, Harry se retourna vers les autres, son aura meurtrière entièrement disparut.

- Je crois que ça règle le problème, dit-il avec un sourire. N'oublie pas, pas d'excentricité pendant quelques jours, rappela-t-il à la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard noir tout frais. Il lui répondit avec un sourire satisfait qui fit hérisser les poils de la brune. Il se retourna pour partir, mais Danny l'arrêta

- Attendez !

Harry se retourna vers le blandinet, et il haussa un sourcil quand son apparence changea pour redevenir celle d'un adolescent humain.

- Qui étais-ce ? Si il y a un nouvel ennemi j'aimerais le savoir avant qu'il ne vienne cogner à ma porte !

Le regard bleu était si fier et prêt à tout que Harry ne put s'empêcher de se voir plusieurs années auparavant, du temps où la guerre faisait encore rage. Avec un petit sourire il lui répondit

- Il ne reviendra pas, t'en fait pas pour ça. Quant aux autres, c'est mon combat. Puis Harry haussa des épaules. Et puis les autres peuvent bien s'en occuper de temps en temps. J'ai déjà fait le plus gros du boulot, ils peuvent bien faire leur part des choses !

Ce qu'il ne disait pas c'est que même s'il voulait les aider, ses gestes seraient restreints. De toute façon il n'y pouvait rien, c'était eux qui avaient décidés de l'exiler du monde magique quand ils avaient remarqués son apparente immortalité. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était devenus ses amis … ou du moins ceux qui étaient restés de son côté jusqu'à la fin.

- Mais-

- Phantom ... Danny ... ce combat n'est pas le tien. Si un autre de ces énergumènes pointe le bout de son sal nez, prévient Clockwork – je vis avec lui –, ou Clocky me préviendra, ne serait-ce que pour embêter ces stupides Cyclops qui croient tout savoir sur tout.

Cela fit rire Danny car il pensait exactement la même chose de ces fantômes, et la tension s'évapora, même si les trois ados semblaient encore mal à l'aise quant à sa présence, ce qui ne surprenait pas Harry. Danny devait le ressentir inconsciemment, qu'il n'était pas normal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de cet homme ? Demanda Tucker avec rien de malaise, plus curieux qu'autre chose. Harry haussa des épaules.

- Le questionner. Puis faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus nuire à personne.

Les trois pâlirent, mais il ne voulait pas leur mentir, il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné la doctrine du côté de la lumière. Combien de gens seraient encore en vie s'ils n'avaient pas simplement envoyés les partisans de Voldemort à Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange avait été preuve suffisante.

- Si tu me cherche, je serais à la maison, en train de terminer ma douche, dit-il à l'attention du maître du temps. Avant de transplanner, il se tourna une dernière fois vers les ados Prenez soin de vous. On se reverra. Puis il disparut.

Danny regarda l'endroit où l'autre avait disparu pendant quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à qu'un cri de Sam le réveille en sursaut

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Elle leva des yeux horrifiés vers lui.

- J'avais oubliée que mes parents étaient en vacance jusqu'à la fin du mois ! Pleura-t-elle, et si n'avait pas été Sam il était sûr qu'elle serait en train de paniquer.

Il soupira de soulagement, puis rit aux éclats. Ils avaient échappé de justesse à la perte de leur amie, et même l'apparence de Skulker ne pourrait pas détruire sa bonne humeur.

- Je vais y aller aussi, annonça Clockwork, un portail apparaissant derrière lui.

Danny et Tucker aidèrent Sam à se relever, et tout trois remercièrent le fantôme. Soudain, quelque chose tilta chez Danny

- Clockwork, attend ! Le fantôme se retourna et leva un sourcil. Il a dit qu'il vivait chez toi, mais c'est le monde des fantômes, et il est pourtant bien vivant, non ?

Le fantôme les regarda pendant un long moment, ses yeux rouges semblant regarder au plus profond d'eux, et juste au moment où Danny pensait qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, il le fit

- Quel âge lui donnerez-vous ?

La question prit les autres de court et ils échangèrent un regard.

- Euh, peut-être deux ou trois ans de plus que nous, hasarda Tucker, les deux autres hochant la tête pour montrer leur accord. Clockwork leur fit un sourire mystérieux.

- Il approche des trente ans.

- _HEIN ?!_

- La raison pour laquelle il peut vivre dans notre monde sans subir de répercussions graves est parce qu'il ne peut pas mourir au sens propre du terme.

- Mais. Mais même les fantômes peuvent mourir ! S'exclama Sam, les yeux écarquillés.

- Pas le maître de la mort, répondit Clockwork avant de disparaître dans le portail, laissant derrière lui trois adolescents avec encore plus de questions qu'avant.

Méchant ? Non, il s'amusait juste du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Après tout dans son métier, il n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion. Quoique depuis que le jeune mage était venu vivre avec lui, l'ennui le prenait moins souvent. Il savait par ailleurs que dès qu'il rentrerait le plus jeune le coincerait pour lui demander rétribution.

Les médaillons disparurent et le temps reprit son court.

**OMAKE **

Clockwork était immédiatement retourné à l'observation du monde et des futurs après avoir laissé les adolescents. Après tout il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir trop longtemps. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence derrière lui jusqu'à qu'il se sente tiré en arrière et que son manteau ne lui soit retiré de force. Un rire résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il se retournait juste à temps pour voir une figure qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'enfuir par un des couloirs, manteau pourpre en main.

- HARRY, REND-MOI MON MANTEAU IMMEDIATEMENT !

Harry pouffa de rire lorsqu'il entendit le cri outré de Clockwork et continua de courir à toute allure pour échapper au fantôme. C'était sa petite revanche pour le coup de la douche, et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait toujours à porter ce manteau ? Il était bien mieux sans !

Il tourna à gauche et s'arrêta contre le mur. Quelques secondes après le maître du temps passait dans le couloir qu'il venait de quitter en marmonnant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas vraiment, et un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il attendit que l'autre disparaisse au bout du couloir pour reprendre son chemin, content d'avoir réussi à échapper à Clockwork, mais à peine deux pas après il percuta quelque chose ... ou plutôt quelqu'un ... qui avait une pendule en plein milieux du torse ...

... Uh oh.

- Je vais reprendre ceci si tu veux bien. Ce n'était pas une demande, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il lâcha le manteau quand Clockwork tira dessus pour le récupérer.

- Harry ... Gronda le fantôme en laissant traîner son nom, et un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Défiant, il leva la tête pour regarder le fantôme dans les yeux – ce qui était plutôt difficile puisque celui-ci faisait plus d'une tête de plus que lui. Soudain, une idée lui vint. C'était risqué, mais quelle que soit l'issue il serait gagnant alors …

Il se colla au fantôme, sentant l'autre se crisper contre lui, et fit leeentement glisser sa main libre sur le torse de celui-ci, passant ses doigts dessus avec légèreté, ses ongles raclant à peine la peau, et la remonta jusqu'à son cou où il caressa les mèches blanches qui étaient habituellement dissimulées par ce fichu manteau. Les yeux de Clockwork se plissèrent et il fut satisfait de les voir perdre un peu de cette contenance qui les habitait. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, sa bouche s'arrêtant juste à un centimètre ou deux des siennes, son regard émeraude ne quittant jamais le sien, et il murmura

- Il faudra que tu fasses mieux que ça pour le reprendre. Et il se remit à courir dans la direction opposée, laissant derrière lui un maître du temps qui mit quelques secondes à se remettre.

- HARRY !


End file.
